


Вечный вальс/Eternal waltz

by Yar_Kalibrun



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen, Inspired by Music, Missing Scene, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 01:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17930060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yar_Kalibrun/pseuds/Yar_Kalibrun
Summary: Кружат над замком снег и пепел.





	Вечный вальс/Eternal waltz

**Author's Note:**

> Вдохновлено/Inspired by: Tarja Turunen - I walk alone

Кружат над замком снег и пепел,  
Молчит Кейнхёрст в покое мёртвом.  
И только туфли Королевы  
Тревожат ворс ковров потёртых.

Она скользит по галереям  
Холодной тенью прошлых лет.  
Не разрывая мрак забвенья —  
Её для мира тоже нет.

Нет света, смысла, даже жизни,  
Она танцует дивный вальс:  
Движений круг безукоризнен,  
Блестит расколотый хрусталь.

Нет тех, кто руку ей предложит,  
Благоговея, трепеща.  
Лишь стаи призраков безмолвных,  
Что не приходят при свечах.

Есть. Помнит. Верен. Не забыла  
Она последнего слугу.  
И для него — она б открыла  
Разрыв в порочном том кругу.

Но нет вестей, нет даже слухов,  
Стоят забытые владенья.  
К мольбам бессмертной время глухо —  
_Вовек же славься, Королева!_


End file.
